The Resource core, under the direction of Dr. Mark Kaplan and assisted by Drs. Robert Tepper and Susan[unreadable] Perkins, provides support to the Pis of the AADCRC in the following areas.[unreadable] As the program described in this application depends extensively on mouse models of disease, we will[unreadable] centralize efforts to breed, genotype and procure mice for Program studies. This will also allow coordination[unreadable] of experiments to maximize the information gained by the Program by facilitating access to all investigators[unreadable] in the Program. Thus the first three specific Aims are to:[unreadable] 1. Breed and genotype mice for use in the Program.[unreadable] 2. Procure mice required for the study[unreadable] 3. Coordinate use of animals to maximize data obtained from minimal numbers of mice[unreadable] This will include technical expertise (Tepper).[unreadable] The core will also establish equipment for core usage to maximize the amount of information that can be[unreadable] gained from experimental samples.[unreadable] 4. Establish and maintain core equipment.[unreadable] The core will also be the source of Biostatistical support through the role of Dr. Perkins. Thus, the final Aim[unreadable] is to:[unreadable] 5. Provide Biostatistical support for the Projects (Perkins).[unreadable] Thus, the Resource Core is the foundation of a highly interactive Program and will help the investigators in[unreadable] achieving the goal of a greater understanding of the pathogenesis of Atopic Dermatitis.